


Made Sense

by Vesile



Series: Korrasami Gap Fillers [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Book 4: Balance, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gap Filler, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Korrasami is Canon, Mental Health Issues, POV Asami Sato, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesile/pseuds/Vesile
Summary: A cushy safe house was what Wu needed. A lesson in responsible Body-guarding is what Mako needed. But now what do Korra and Asami need? A conversation? Closure? Maybe they just need to be around each other, maybe that's all they need, because they've gone far too long without that.A gap-filler between the Book 4:Balance episode "Reunion" and "Remembrances". Asami and Korra decide to properly catch up, hopefully they get the peaceful evening they initially planned for, but this is TLOK, when was the last time you saw anyone happy?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Gap Fillers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104854
Comments: 34
Kudos: 186





	Made Sense

**Author's Note:**

> "She could still feel remnants of the Baiju, swirling within her, her blurred visions slowly clearing. A sense of sobriety, of transparency, making her only more vulnerable. 
> 
> It was too much, Korra’s beautiful gaze, the alcohol, the orange room. The warmth was so enveloping, suffocating, nevertheless, so comforting. Her flimsy wish, slowly coming to life, inhibition was now the final risk Korra inspired her to want to overcome." 
> 
> ...  
> We've heard the ridiculous claims, the ones of the straights, saying Korrasami came out of nowhere, saying it was underdeveloped, that it didn't make sense. 
> 
> We know that's not true, because Korrasami wasn't rushed, it was censored, hidden from us. There are so many things we didn't see. 
> 
> I essentially wanted to play off of the haters, to use their criticism as a tool for my writing, beat them at their own game in a way. What they claim to be lacking, I provide substance, using their own reasoning against them. Because falling in love with your best friend, it doesn't always come out of nowhere. It can be confusing, frustrating even, but sometimes, it makes perfect sense, and anyone with a brain could've seen it a mile away 😉 
> 
> Enjoy Asami contemplating her feelings for Korra, eventually realizing she doesn't even need to.

The orange hues of the sunset made its way over the grand Republic City, signaling the approaching evening, prompting Asami to switch on her headlights. She looked over to Korra in the passenger seat, looking unheedingly at the city surrounding her, with elbows propped up against the side of the car door, resting her face in her chin. She then made to look in her rearview mirror, spotting Mako, his tired eyes and head against the top of his seat, looking close to collapsing if the occasional spirit vine didn't send the Satomobline a few inches into the air.

Prince Wu stirred suddenly, it appeared he had been able to fall asleep, a privilege since Mako wasn't allowed to rest around him. Asami was grateful for his efforts to stay awake, as they truly didn't need another ‘careless bodyguard’ fiasco.

“We’re almost there”, she told everyone as Mako grumbled curtly in response, too tired to speak.

Asami stole another glance at Korra, the breeze, whirling through her brown hair, tangling its new short length. Asami thought it suited her. Korra’s voice suddenly and coincidentally intruded Asami’s reverie.

“I can’t believe Mako’s whole family is staying at your place.” she said.

“It felt necessary,” she shrugged and replied, “Ba Sing Se was a mess, the hotels weren’t enough, and I had space in my house so I kinda just…” she hesitated, not wanting to sound as if the new company bothered her, which was only slightly occasional. “Let them in…” she finished, stealing another glance at Korra, who was watching her speak.

“That’s awfully kind of you,” she spoke in an awed tone before slumping her back against the seat and staring at the road.

“So…?” Asami asked, removing one of her hands off the wheel to place it in the space between the driver and passenger seat, Korra looked at her curiously. “Am I gonna take you back to Air Temple Island after we drop off Mako and Wu?”

Korra hesitated, “Umm, I guess,” she shrugged, “I mean we have had a pretty long day…”

“Right.” Asami answered unsurly. She didn't have any solid expectations for Korra’s answer, although she did have a flimsy wish.

Maybe Korra could have offered an invite to the Island, and the two of them would sit, the sound of their conversations drowning out the world. The golden skyline of Republic City, a mere blur of shiny distant figures, away from messy politics and uncompromising leaders. Only looking away from each other’s eyes to stare at the stars above them. The black sky, decorated with entrances to new dimensions, teasing them with adventure as they share bits of their own. Their tea would get cold as they would keep forgetting to drink it, mouths already occupied.

The fantasy almost blinded Asami from the road, she quickly pulled herself away from it.

She made a left turn before pulling up into her estate, her security let her through the gates before exiting her Satomobile and alerting one of her Chauffeurs to park the car in the private lot. Korra walked over to Mako and Wu, no-so-gently nudging them awake. She heard Korra scolding Mako for falling asleep, he brushed her off, using the “Long drives make me tired'' excuse. Both girls rolled their eyes at his statement.

“Seriously Mako?” Asami stated sharply, “What if more of Kuvira’s henchmen had snuck up on us?”

“We got Korra!” said Mako harshly, gesturing to the Avatar who had to slap Prince Wu awake. “We’d be fine.”

“That’s not enough!” Korra yelled as she aided Wu and his wobbly knees towards the mansion, “I’m...not enough…” she added quietly.

Asami’s retort died in her throat as Korra had quickly rounded on Mako, jerking him further awake.

“Besides, you’re his bodyguard!” She pressed her finger into his shoulder, he cowered slightly. “He’s your responsibility!”

Mako didn't argue, “I'm sorry” he softly muttered, taking Wu out of Korra’s arms. It seemed the prince had expected Mako to carry him, but was quickly discouraged as his wobbly knees failed him.

“I’m not carrying you, Wu!” Mako said impatiently.

“Fine!” replied Wu in a sad but firm tone. He brushed the dirt off his clothes and swaggered up Asami’s steps, taking in the extravagance of it. He seemed impressed with the Sato residence, which didn't flatter Asami. She didn't want to be the owner of anything Wu found imposing.

“Nice Digs Mako, you didn't tell me you came from money.” Wu said sleazily.

“I don’t.” Mako replied quickly, “This is Asami’s place, she was nice enough to let my family stay here after they fled Ba Sing Se.”

Asami smiled in appreciation right when Grandma Yin stepped through the door, her grandson’s old red scarf still wrapped around her neck. She seemed to have received Mako’s radio on his upcoming arrival.

“Mako!” she cried happily, “It’s so wonderful to see-”. Grandma Yin stopped in her tracks, apparently transfixed, Asami realized, on Wu. She suddenly remembered Mako and Bolin telling her about their grandmother’s obsession with royalty. Asami almost rolled her eyes, however refrained herself from doing so, careful as to not disrespect her guests.

Asami had always strived to be a good hostess, her father had always reminded her to treat guests as royalty, especially if that guest was, in fact, royalty. So of course, Asami didn’t disagree with Mako's suggestion of using her home as a “cushy safe house” as the prince had strangely put it.

Upholding the promises to her father even after he tainted their future was something she felt initially hesitant towards, but Asami remained honorable, she was of Fire Nation descent of course. However with the sight occurring in front of her, being disheartened with bittersweet memories of her upbringing felt oddly-timed. Grandma Yin appeared to become star struck with Prince Wu, and he unsurprisingly took advantage.

She gasped and reached out a hand, amazed with the reality of the situation. “Are you...?” the old woman spoke brittly.

Mako introduced the royal figure, although it didn't seem necessary, “Grandma, this is Prince Wu. He needs to stay with you and the family for a little while.”

Both Wu and Grandma Yin seemed way too excited at this notion. Wu however didn’t squeal in delight as he normally would as response to praise. Smoothly, he knelt down in front of the aged woman and grasped her hand in a royal manner, “It’s an honor to meet you, Grandma Mako.” Wu spoke confidently and kissed her hand.

Asami suddenly felt very awkward as Grandma Yin let out a gasp and fainted dramatically with an arm draped over her face. Mako quickly pulled her upright. Asami glanced at Korra, who looked extremely confused at the whole encounter. Asami wanted to laugh, however held it in, truly wanting to uphold her image of a proper and refined hostess who didn't poke fun at her guests.

“She loves royalty.” Mako chuckled nervously, his grandmother still in his arms.

“I think I’ll fit right in here,” Wu spoke smugly, clearly milking into this new opportunity. “Thanks for looking out for me Mako,” he said with an arm on his bodyguard’s shoulder, “Now where’s the nearest bathroom!” Wu suddenly squealed, his poised manner falling away. “I have been holding it all day!” He waddled awkwardly and briskly towards the restroom, resembling a toddler yelling about needing to pee.

Asami was internally conflicted with strong urges to laugh versus the need to roll her eyes. She swallowed both compulsions. Good hostess, good hostess, good hostess. She repeated the mantra in her head.

They each stepped inside the house, as Korra warned them of the night creeping further. Mako led his grandma upstairs, wishing both Korra and Asami a goodnight as his cousins waved their hands in farewell and thanks. Asami looked behind her, she noticed Korra, who barely stepped into the foyer.

“You okay?” she asked her.

Korra was cradling her wrists nervously. “What?” she asked with locked eyes on Asami before looking away to answer the question. “I’m alright, just kinda shaken...and hungry.” looking back at Asami on the last word.

With the mantra of ‘good hostess’ still replaying in her head, Asami smiled softly before signalling to her right. “Do you want something from the kitchen?”

Korra hesitated, “You know I love your chef but I’m not sure if I feel the same way about the prince.” She laughed nervously, awkwardly itching the back of her head. Korra suddenly stood tall, “How about we go downtown…?” The question was left awkwardly in the air, and Asami’s heart rate accelerated. Dinner Downtown?

She forced a smile on her face, though was convinced she looked downright ridiculous judging by Korra’s arched eyebrows. “Asami...?” she advanced.

Using years of practice, Asami composed herself. “Allright, we never did get to finish our lunch anyway…” now it was her turn to scratch the back of her head, “Our octopus fritters are most definitely cold by now.” she joked. Korra bellied a laugh, Asami forced herself not to get embedded in the sound she hadn’t heard in so long. She spoke quickly to break out of her nearing trance. “Do you wanna leave now?”

“Yeah, can I just use the bathroom?” Korra asked.

“Of course!” Asami sputtered in slight relief, “You remember where the ladies powde-?”

“I do, don't worry” she interrupted blithely, placing a hand on Asami’s shoulder as she jogged past her down the hall.

Asami watched Korra run up the stairs, making sure she didn't take any wrong turns. When she didn't, Asami ran a hand through her black hair, forgetting it was still in it’s ponytail. She made to re-do it with limited effort. Minutes later, she heard the scampering of feet in the upstairs hall.

“Hey.” Korra spoke as she jumped the last three steps, “Ready to go?”

“Yes!” Asami responded a little too quickly. She coughed to ease any discomfort, although feared it having the opposite effect.

“I’m gonna have to ask Untenshu for him to bring the car back around.”

“Untenshu?” Korra asked as she walked outside and down the stone steps.

“My Valet and occasional Chauffeur.”

Korra nodded and pouted her lips in compliance. “Oh, ok... He’s not gonna be coming with us though is he?” Korra asked suddenly.

“No, don’t worry it’ll be just us.” She was surprised at the slight smugness of her statement. Was she subconsciously flirting? Probably not, because who in their right mind would consider that flirting.

They had reached the garage, Asami asked for Untenshu to bring out the car.

“Which one Miss Sato?” Her valet asked in his croaky voice. He bowed slightly before them.

Asami pondered for a moment, she wanted something fast, then again, each of her cars had that capability. She looked over at Korra who shrugged, “Which color?” she asked.

Korra gaped. “What?”

“Which color?” Asami pressed further. Korra scratched her head dazeldy before pressing her hands to her hips.

“Blue.” Korra answered surely.

“Why am I not surprised?” Asami replied and simpered.

Untenshu coughed loudly, “Will the ‘Akwa Minami 17-18’ work well for you Miss Sato and Avatar Korra?”

Asami looked at Korra for the answer, in which she just shrugged and replied, “Sure I guess.”

Untenshu left and quickly returned in a light blue Satomobile, the color holding an extreme similarity to Korra’s garb. Asami wondered if Untenshu suggested this model specifically to attract the Avatar’s attention. She turned her glance over to Korra, who seemed perplexed for a moment, then slowly smirked as Untenshu backed away from the car.

“Thank you, good sir.” Korra stated with sarcastic fancy inflection.

Asami noticed a sudden upsurge in Korra’s zeal, and mentally made a vow to preserve it for the rest of the night. A sudden breeze broke through the chilly air, the orange sun now barely grazing over the tall walls of the estate.

“C’mon,” Asami spoke with an inviting arm gesture, not wanting to stave off the evening.

Korra ran and airbent herself into the passenger seat, frizzying Asami’s hair in the process, her shock quickly subsided into giggles. She looked over at Korra whom Asami would presume to be apologetic, nevertheless she was pointing and laughing condescendingly. Asami rolled her eyes yet still felt her mouth tilt slightly upwards.

The need for revenge suddenly ignited in her, and with her smile remaining, Asami floored the vehicle, causing Korra to grip the sides of her seat and the door.

“Asami!” she yelled, her terrified look priceless, Asami slowed down out of sympathy. The wind still blew rapidly on her face, awakening her, dispelling any feelings of fatigue.

“Ha Ha!” Asami said triumphantly, gripping the wheel tighter as they reached a narrow road, requiring her to slow down.

“Very funny. Just warn me next time okay?” she let out a puff of air, attempting to relieve herself of any nerves.

“Sorry.” Asami stated swiftly yet sadly.

Korra suddenly had an apologetic look on her face, “No, I’m sorry. You were just trying to have fun.”

“Guilty.” Asami smirked.

“You can go fast I don’t mind.” Korra put her hands up defensively, “I won’t scream.”

Asami said nothing, with her smirk reappearing, she kicked on the gas pedal, the Akwa Minami holding up it’s reputation as it accelerated onto the highway.

Korra stifled her scream, Asami was almost disappointed.

She swerved, the car teetering and jumping from the spirit vines. The wind howled in her ears, threatening her hair to fall away from it’s ponytail. She noticed Korra’s nervous demeanor slowly slacken before laughing along with Asami.

By the time they arrived downtown the sun had already fully set, the busy streets and bridges illuminated by tall lamps. Asami chose an area with less crime, she truly didn't want the Avatar to be busting triads alongside the police tonight.

She felt a quick pang of selfishness for wanting Korra to herself this evening, without the Avatar side of her tagging along for just once.

“We never chose which restaurant…” Korra mentioned suddenly as they exited the car.

Asami lifted her finger to her chin, “That’s true we didn’t…” she mumbled, “How about that Southern restaurant next to the Cultural Center, you know, the one Varrick blew up.”

Korra snickered at the mention of Varrick’s “alleged” crimes, before looking towards the concrete, “To be honest I’m kinda tired of Water Tribe food.”

Asami’s guilt increased. “Right, sorry.”

“Do you wanna go somewhere more casual? Or fancy if you want?” Korra inquired nervously.

“We can go somewhere in the middle, if you’d like…” Korra looked up at her curiously, “How about ‘Kame Koya’, that Turtle Duck themed place? Nothing that ornamental, but the paint on the walls isn't peeling.” Asami suggested with a shrug.

“Alright!” her eyes brightened, “‘Kame Koya’ sounds good!” she started looking around, “Is it far from here?”

Asami searched the street as well, “I don’t think so…” she said while counting the addresses and street names surrounding her. ‘Wakoku Avenue’ was the block they were on, she remembered passing ‘Kame Koya’ and eating from there during one of Future Industries’ infrastructural projects. They were building a railway station right...there. Asami pointed east, towards the brand new tunnel entrance. Korra’s eyes followed the direction of Asami’s arm, walking over to the station.

“Lead the way.” Korra dramatically made a paveway motion.

Asami chuckled and nodded before walking in the familiar direction down left from the Train Station, she soon saw the bright green letters of “Kame Koya” front and center of a two-story building. A large painting of a turtle duck and small potted fountain stood at the entrance, Asami let out a relieved sigh as reservations appeared not to be necessary. Korra was on Asami’s flank as she opened the glass doors, apparently transfixed in the green and brown natureful aesthetic of the eatery.

“Nice choice Asami.”, Korra said impressively. “Uh, table for two please.” Korra held up two fingers at the waiter who approached them. He nodded wordlessly and ushered them to a booth closer to the kitchen.

The restaurant was circularly shaped, with long and square tables variously placed on a large round rug which Asami noticed had a Turtle Shell-based pattern. On the outskirts on the circular rug laid booth tables, mostly in horse-shoe shapes, with water pitchers stationed at each. The restaurant didn't seem too overwhelmingly busy, as the night was still young.

The waiter stepped past to allow Korra and Asami to squeeze into their designated booth table, when they sat, he handed them each menus and left to tend to other guests, never uttering a sound.

“Suspicious.” Korra muttered as she eyed the waiter evilly, a pout forming on her lips.

Asami glanced between Korra and the silent waiter, she smiled to herself. “Lighten up” she joked, swaying her ponytail.

Korra looked back at Asami irritably, “Pfft,” she stuttered, “Don’t you think it’s a little odd he didn't speak?” She whispered harshly.

Asami looked around the restaurant skeptically, “...No?” she replied. Korra remained cynical, now folding her arms.

“Alright but I’m keeping an eye out.” Korra said reluctantly, leaning back in her chair, using the menu to try and hide her look of suspicion.

Asami grabbed the top of Korra’s menu and pushed it down to read her expression, “Will you relax?” Asami tried to keep her tone light and casual, unfortunately, Korra’s glower only intensified.

“Asami. Kuvira’s cunning, her team is skilled, they could literally be sitting next to us as we speak.”

After giving Korra an ambivalent look, she scanned the restaurant. Of course she had none of the detective skills that Mako possessed, yet she found nothing to be conspicuous. There was an old man drinking tea on his own who would occasionally search the room, but he looked a little too old to be of any real threat.

Her first night alone with Korra after three years was starting off as a dangerous Team Avatar mission. She suddenly grew impatient, “Wasn’t it your idea to go out?!”

Korra’s blue eyes widened at Asami’s tone, “I-...uh...yes...” she started shakily, “Sorry, I just... really don’t want another fiasco.”

Korra’s sudden change in demeanor shook Asami slightly. Her eyes widened, yet softened at Korra’s apologetic guise. She gripped lightly onto Korra’s forearm.

“Korra, everything is fine. We’re safe, Wu and Mako are safe-”.

“Wu and Mako?” Korra startled, Asami abruptly removed her hand.

Asami was confused, “I thought…” she began, her trail being interrupted by Korra’s laughter.

“Asami,” her voice growing firm. “I asked to hang out with _you_ …”

Korra put a soft, but meaningful emphasis on her last word, gripping her gloved hands onto Asami’s shoulder. Korra’s expression sombered, and Asami’s irritability was suddenly drowned by the warm, unfeigned wave fluttering through her.

She felt so much more than just esteem for the woman in front of her. Asami wanted to say something, anything to signify how she felt.

Eventually, she conjured up a phrase she discredited to be worthy of any of the emotions repleting her.

“I really missed you, Korra.” Asami almost choked out.

The lingering breath of Korra’s name was suddenly halted by a pair of shoulders crashing against her. Korra’s arms were soon met with her entire body, enveloping Asami. Her surprise soon subsided as Korra’s embrace, her very being, radiated safety.

Asami instinctively squeezed her tighter, nuzzling her face in the crevice between Korra’s neck and shoulder. She felt Korra’s palm grasp the back of her head, twisting her wrist to lightly stroke her black hair. Korra’s scent getting more and more difficult for Asami to restrain herself from inhaling.

“I missed you too.” Korra replied, Asami’s shoulder muffling her voice.

She responded by holding Korra unyieldingly, spilling her love through this one act alone. She didn't approximate how long they held each other, only that she wished for its continuity.

A cough made its way to their senses, they broke apart to find the silent waiter staring down at them. He didn't seem too pleased as he tapped his note-book impatiently with his pen.

“Uh…” Asami began, grabbing the menu, “We haven’t actually decided what to order yet,” she fidgeted. Korra laughed awkwardly as she grasped the back ends of her hair awkwardly. It seemed as though even frustrating customers couldn't pique the waiter’s voice, as he responded with an eye roll and a debilitated walk back to the other tables.

“Well, he just cut his tip in half.” Asami stated coolly.

Korra giggled beside her as she began to scan the menu, “Eh, I don’t blame him.” she shrugged, Asami shot her a muddled look.

“What?!” she said in response to Asami’s expression, “It’s his job and here are just two girls canoodling!” she gestured to the two of them.

“Canoodling?!” Asami was startled, “We weren't canoodling.” she mocked the last word.

“Cuddling whatever.” Korra flipped her hand as if to reluctantly agree with Asami before reaching for her menu again.

Asami could only respond with a roll of her eyes as she examined the menu. She looked over the entreé’s, “Would it be cliche to order the Braised Turtle Duck?” She asked Korra without looking up.

“Cliche? Nah. Boring and unoriginal? Yes.”

“Pfft,” she grinned and swatted away at Korra’s remark.

Asami smiled as she heard Korra begin giggling. At first she believed it to be due to their conversation, but soon Korra’s laughter seemed to be on the verge of over-indulgence.

“What’s funny?” Asami asked, curiously looking over at Korra covering her mouth.

“The menu…” she said breathlessly.

“The menu,” she repeated, “they have…”, she heaved, “option for appetizers…” Korra was close to bellying over with laughter.

Asami kept asking “What?” until she grabbed the menu from Korra’s hands, was there something on hers that amusing? The menu’s contents didn't seem to contain anything out of the ordinary.

Korra heaved again as she grabbed the table. “Sheep-Pig testicles!” Korra wheezed.

Out of pure confusion she glanced at the menu, and there it displayed the appetizer option of ‘Sheep-Pig testicles’. Asami rolled her eyes at the teetering Avatar beside her.

“You are so immature.” her judgemental tone sounding a little too reverent.

Putting her menu down, Asami grabbed Korra’s underarms and reared her back to a normal sitting position. They were quickly grabbing a lot of attention from fellow customers.

“Korra.” Asami said strictly, although a grin sneaked it’s way onto her face. “It’s just meat.”

Korra seemed to try and compose herself, “I know, I know” she grabbed the water pitcher before snickering, causing it to slightly spill, reeling Korra back to a state of normal breathing, “Oh shit.” she said before water-bending the liquid back into the pitcher.

Korra’s mistake made Asami laugh more than the tasty option of ‘Sheep-Pig Testicles’, “I don’t wanna drink that now,” she said in annoyance, yet smiled.

“What? Why not?” Korra said as she poured herself a glass.

“Well I don’t know what’s been on these tables!” Asami gestured to the green cloth.

“I thought you said this was a nice place!” Korra said, trying to keep her voice down.

“Yeah as in there are waiters and the bulbs aren’t flickering!” Asami retaliated, “Doesn't mean it’s ‘nice’.” She air-quoted her final word before glancing at the menu again, Bean Curd Puffs seemed like a good starter.

“So what is ‘nice’ to you then?” Korra mimicked Asami’s air quotes and tone of the word ‘nice’ in which Asami only rolled her eyes.

She sighed deeply, “Oh I don’t know...”

She looked around Kame Koya, suddenly having visions of elegance popping throughout the restaurant, “Maybe some low lighting, potted fountains inside similar to the one outside,...” she dragged on, a million lightbulbs dancing suddenly in her head.

“There would be faux grass diving up each table, and at every booth you feel like you’re in your own little turtle duck pond, so the tablecloths should be blue, like water!” She noticed the pitch in her voice raising as she spoke vehemently. “And bread should be placed at every table, to make it feel like you’re actually feeding ducks.” She added on with a laugh but spoke as if it was the most obvious suggestion in the world. “So, what do you think?” She asked quickly.

Korra was looking at her strangely, she smiled, though oddly lacked the crooked grin. Something unique was glimmering in her eyes, making the usual icy blue look like the softest pool of water. Now more accurately making Asami feel as if she was drowning in Korra’s gaze.

Korra had watched her speak fervidly, yet never bothered to moderate her. She simply listened and looked as if it was the most inspiring speech she’s ever heard.

Asami wanted to repeat her previous question, but Korra had already begun to answer, “I think you should quit engineering and work on interior design.” Asami knew Korra was joking, but she couldn't help but feel something cold from her words, she looked away. “Asami?” she asked.

“Yeah?”

“Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?” Asami noticed Korra hesitate to reach out an arm in a comforting manner.

“No,” She said firmly, “Nothing wrong.”

“Ok…” Korra dragged, knowing Asami wasn't truly finished with her thought.

Asami wanted to open up to Korra about her current issues, how dealing with paperwork was ruining everything she used to love about her company. How she knew she would one day inherit Future Industries but had never anticipated to do so so soon, regardless of its success, she was only twenty-two. In a flash she was inundated with worry, she felt careless words crawling through her, begging to be unhanded.

She suddenly felt a shadow loom over her, the silent waiter was standing with a look that said, ‘are you ready now?’

Not wanting to shoo him away a second time, Asami gave him her order, Bean Curd Puffs and Pan Fried Noodles. Korra went with Pau Buns, brown rice, and Oolong tea. The waiter simply nodded at their orders as he wrote them down, never looking in their direction.

He was about to walk away when Asami suddenly felt a familiar need as she glanced at the “Beverages” category of her menu, spontaneously, she blurted out the first drink she read, “Uh, excuse me, can I get...uhh, a glass of Baijiu as well? Made from Sorghum?” The waiter studied her nervous demeanor before nodding and taking their menus.

“No Sheep-Pig Testicles?” Asami joked as the waiter was no longer in earshot.

“Ha Ha.” Korra said dryly, “Very funny.”

“You definitely thought so.” Asami ridiculed.

“It was!” Korra said with zero hint of regret at her previous immaturity.

“Uh huh.” Asami’s one word answer seemed to revert Korra to a state of seriousness, as she suddenly had a grave look on her face. An awkwardness aired between them.

Asami anxiously poured herself water from the pitcher, no longer caring if the dirty tablecloth had an effect on its taste.

“Hey, Asami?” Korra started, “You seem...” she narrowed her eyes, urging Asami to complete Korra’s unfinished sentences. However she remained with her lips on the rim of her cup.

“I seem?” she advanced.

“Kind've...off. I never knew you drank Baijiu.” Korra looked at her curiously.

“Well I’m not really eighteen anymore.” She chuckled nervously, shrugging in the process.

“Yeah,” Korra leaned back into the booth, “Guess that’s another thing I missed.” She looked solemn before quickly perking back up, concern etched upon her face. “Are you sure you should be drinking that?”

The comment strangely surged an offense within Asami, “Why? I can handle my liquor Korra.” she said more cholericlly than she meant to.

“Hey I just wanna make sure you’re not-“ Korra snapped back.

“Not what?” Asami interrupted.

“Not, being careless is all.” Even though her tone was mainly for chastise, lines of genuine concern itched their way through.

Asami loosened slightly, “I’m not being careless,” She wrapped her arms around herself, “I just wanted a drink is all.” she sounded slightly wistful.

Korra’s intense manner didn’t dissipate, “Yeah, but I assumed that some Plum Wine would give you a buzz, but isn’t Baijiu like, heavy stuff?” Sounds of worriment were subtly taking over Korra’s indignancy.

“I instinctively ordered the first drink I saw, Korra.” She said plainly and honestly.

“Okay, okay”, echoes of relief appeared in Korra’s eyes, yet still failing to appropriate her main apocryphal look.

“I know you’re not stupid, but-” Asami’s eyes shot up at the conjuncion, Korra backed away slightly in fear, looking desperate to explain herself. “No! Ah!” She groaned.

Korra’s trepidation was almost amusing to Asami, nevertheless she kept gaze threatening.

“Aren’t you, like, not supposed to drink and drive?” Her hands gestured widely to the street.

Korra had made one good point, Asami did feel stupid. Stupid for thinking that ordering heavy liquor on a night where she would have to operate machinery wouldn’t lead to a difficult conversation.

Bringing her glass of water to her lips, Asami slowly downed the rest, letting the ice sharply go down her throat. She looked over at Korra, her eyes still wide, mouth slack. Ordering a glass of Baiju wasn’t a big deal, yet Korra seemed determined to prove that it was.

A moment later, the waiter returned with their food. Still not uttering a sound.

They both focused on their meals for the next few minutes, as neither of them had eaten properly since morning. Korra watched Asami receive her Baijiu with slight disappointment in her blue eyes.

“Korra, it’s fine.” Asami interrupted her before she even began voicing any judgements. “This isn’t new territory for me.”

Korra’s perturbation lingered. “Asami, that doesn't make me feel any better.”

Her words delayed Asami from bringing the Sorghum beverage to her lips, she could smell the alcohol, teasing her with it’s dizzying effects.

“Why?” Asami said bitterly.

“What do you mean ‘why’?” Asami could tell Korra was making an effort to level her voice.

“Why does it bother you that I have a drink when I told you it’s not a big deal.” She refused to glance away from her glass.

“Asami, look at me.” Korra pleaded, Asami almost turned her head automatically but instead, brought the glass to her lips, trying to ignore it’s bitter taste and focus solely on the warmth it brought to her belly.

“Asami.” Korra stated with sudden authority. “Look at me, please.”

She obeyed, of course. Korra had always been irresistible.

“There’s something wrong, something you’re not telling me.” Korra said with her head tilted.

Placing her chopsticks in her fingers, she studied her Pan Fried Noodles before slurping a few of them. She felt conflicted in telling Korra the truth, even though it felt quite obvious now.

“Do you wanna tell me why driving when you’re drunk isn’t new territory for you?” Korra’s patience broke.

Coherent words to help ease the potential conversation vanished from her vocabulary. “Well it seems like you already know.”

Her passive-aggressiveness was getting the better of her. Why now? Why did an argument have to be the main event of a night alone with the woman she’s waited three years to see.

“Listen, I don’t want to attack you or anything, but…” Korra looked down at her food, Asami worried her appetite to be ruined. “Now I’m worried you have some…alcohol issue and-”

“Korra it’s not that simple.” She punctuated.

“I never said it was.”

Asami exhaled, “Can I explain?” she said earnestly.

“Of course.” Korra smiled, and Asami couldn't help but smile back.

“It’s been...difficult these past three years, with you gone and...my dad trying to get me to forgive him and all his letters...” Asami started shaking her head with every word.

“Right. I’m sorry that I judged you about that earlier today. I was way out of line.” Korra’s apology almost made Asami want to say sorry herself for causing such grief.

“It’s alright. I can’t blame you for not trusting my father.” Asami turned sharply at Korra, “But I can blame you for not trusting me.”

The look in Korra’s eyes pierced her soul.

“You know that I’m aware of my father’s manipulative tendencies. You know that I’m capable of handling myself.” _Or have you forgotten in the past three years._ She wanted to add, but it felt unfair. Korra already felt bad about her absence, Asami didn’t want to gravitate her guilt, even if yelling out frustrations might make her feel better. She decided to take a sip from her glass of Baijiu instead, distracting her mouth from spilling hurtful words.

“I do trust you Asami, more than I trust myself...” Korra was looking at her hands, shyly threading her fingers together.

Asami’s was torn between feeling reassured and pitiful. She fed the more positive feeling first.

“Then you should understand that me figuring out my relationship with my Dad is one I can handle. If I need your advice, I’ll ask. But I’m a big girl Korra,” Asami joked, “It’s okay.”

Korra laughed lightly before turning her attention back to Asami, her blue eyes nebulous, sending a fleet of warmth towards Asami. It almost overwhelmed the Baijiu.

“I still can’t believe after so long you still trust me. You even say ‘more than yourself.’”

Korra blushed, “Will there ever be a reason not to?”

“Oh I don’t know, it could be that after all this time I was a spy for Kuvira, and have slowly been worming information out of you.” Asami said sarcastically and winked, earning a smirk from Korra.

“Smart on Kuvira then, you’re the perfect person to spy on the Avatar.” Korra played along.

Asami let out a laugh, “Really? Am I?”

Korra nodded.

“Not even Mako or Bolin?” Asami asked peculiarly while pinching the stem of her glass.

“Nah,” Korra said with exaggerated nonchalance. “I meant what I said,” Korra started, her arms wrapped around her torso. “In my letters, it’s easier to tell you stuff.” Korra’s voice quieted as it progressed. “Don’t tell Bolin or Mako, they wouldn’t-”

“Understand?” Asami finished for her.

Arms unfolding, Korra nodded timorously before taking more bites of her brown rice.

“Don’t worry I won’t.” She said quietly.

Asami felt a release in her shoulders, a sense of relief, of gratitude. Korra was being open, even if vaguely, there wasn’t this obvious effort of concealment. Little by little, walls were coming down.

For so long Asami was apprehensive about her unrequited feelings. The amount of letters to Korra containing a declaration she ended up discarding was incalculatible. But here Korra was, inhaling her Pau Buns with shameless vigor, relaxed, content, and genuine. Shyly, yet firmly voicing how Asami was someone that she trusted, someone she valued.

Asami wasn't stupid, she definitely wasn’t naive. She didn't feel the need to peruse the situation, to take notes of the pauses in between Korra’s words, working to find a hidden meaning. Why should she gamble her feelings, tiptoe or play dumb, trying to deny the treasure in front of her.

Korra was by no means a “prize”, but there was something so loudly triumphant about her. An attempt to block out your ears would be useless. But Asami would listen everyday, absorbing every word and wild gesture, no matter what it implied.

“What are you so smiley about?” Korra muffly asked, her mouth full, sauce and crumbs dripping down her chin.

Asami didn’t think she could love the woman in front of her anymore than she did right then.

“Nothing. You just look funny.” Asami pointed to the sauce smudged near Korra’s mouth.

After Korra failed to wipe it away, Asami reached her hand further, Korra’s face didn't seem to indicate any rejection towards the approaching fingers. Instead she looked captivated by Asami, watching her place her thumb beneath Korra’s bottom lip, and stroke slower than necessary across to the corner of her mouth. Asami pressured her thumb into Korra’s cheek to capture any lingering sauce. She inwardly debated licking her stained thumb clear, rather than using a napkin.

Rejecting fear, she pursued the former. For a moment Asami believed she’d heard small gasp emitted from Korra, but maybe it was just wishful thinking.

“Good stuff,” Asami spoke confidently as she licked her lips, “We should come here more often.”

“Uh huh.” Korra said dumbly.

“Maybe you’re the one who needs a drink.” Asami poked.

“Don’t tempt me,” she replied, her slack mouth forming into a sly grin. “Besides,” she continued, “at least one of us has got to be sober.”

Asami grew perplexed, “And why is that?”

“Cause I don’t care if you say you can drive. You have Sorghum in your system.” Korra said with finality.

However Asami wasn't finished. “Korra…” she drawled.

“It’s not safe!” Korra’s pitch raised slightly. Asami found Korra’s sudden protectiveness and responsibility strangely endearing. She almost found herself regretful of needing to shut Korra’s adorable worrying down.

“I’ll drive.” Korra said firmly.

Asami almost choked on her drink. “What?”

“I’ll drive, it’s fine.” She folded her arms.

“And let you wreck my precious Akwa Minami 17-18? No thanks.” She waved her arms to form an ‘X’ in front of her.

“I won’t wreck it.” Korra stated tiredly.

“What will it take for you to drop this?” Asami asked with an exasperated sigh.

“Well normally, for you not to drink, but we’re already past that point.” She said pessimistically, gesturing to Asami’s half empty glass.

Asami wanted to argue, but her brain was becoming fuzzy. “Fair point.” She said stiffly.

Korra said nothing, she simply drank her tea smugly, even making an effort to lift her pinky. Asami narrowed her eyes and shot Korra a leer smile.

“I might as well indulge myself then.” Asami sat back and continued sipping her beverage.

“Right.” Korra responded, though she didn’t sound all too agreeable.

Part of Asami wanted to let Korra be a component in this current rock in her life, to allow Korra to join in on the conversation.

A different part of her wished for this night to be one of fun, of two friends, simply enjoying an uneventful, undramatic evening.

Asami looked over at Korra, even though they had just partook in banter, the Avatar looked deep in thought, and it didn’t ease Asami to see Korra staring at the half-empty glass.

“Why does it bother you?” Asami asked softly, although her impatience was projecting.

Korra looked up, although she met Asami’s gaze, she said nothing.

“That I drink, it’s not a big deal.” Asami queried even though she already quite knew the answer.

“Do you want me to be honest?” Korra spoke deeply, as if she was preparing for heavy words.

“Of course.” Asami braced herself.

“I’ve seen this before. The casual alcoholism.”

Asami remained quiet, Korra seemed to struggle through her sentences.

“I don’t wanna go out on a whim and diagnose you with an addiction or something but…”

Asami looked down, “I get it, you’re worried, but-“ she fought.

“Wait. Listen.” Korra argued, “The same thing happened with my dad,” her voice quieted, “I noticed he had a drink with every meal, simply excusing it for a nice addition to dinner or whatever.”

Asami wanted to argue and say her situation was different, but it wasn’t. She was a regular at several bars, at several stores, her CEO title no longer being the main factor for recognition in even local pubs. Mako told her to slow down, she disregarded him. The amount of wine consumed at the end of any company project would exceed a limit. She would shrug it off, she was celebrating the achievements of course. That’s all it was...

Excuses were made, even after waking up with her head pounding, excuses were made.

“I’m sorry.” Asami started, “I never knew this about your father.”

Korra smiled gently at her, “He’s better now, we were never really on bad terms or anything, but I have yelled at him about it.” Korra grimaced, Asami assumed from some memory forming in Korra’s brain.

“You said he’s okay now?” Asami inquired.

“Basically. I remember Katara telling me that he’ll always be an alcoholic. But he resists his urges every day, and he’s doing a lot better.”

“That’s quite inspiring.” Asami stated with a smile.

“Thanks.” Although Korra returned a grin, her eyes remained contemplative.

“But now I’m seeing it again, with you.” The emphasis on Korra’s last word hit Asami distressingly. It was such a different ‘you’ than earlier.

Smile faltering, Asami held her drink more firmly. “I..” she began, but never finished.

She stared down at the liquid, it was shaking due to her quivering grip. Would it hurt the conversation more if she told Korra how much she wanted to take a sip right at that moment?

“Aah I’m so sorry!” Korra suddenly yelled, “I just bummed you out and we were having a good time and ugh I’m sorry I screwed everything up!” Korra spoke with exasperation, tugging at her hair frustratingly.

“No, no you didn’t.” Asami said gently, not wanting to increase tension.

“Yes, I did.” Korra said grumpily.

“Well... I’m...” Asami said unsurly, Korra looked defeated. “Great I’m not helping.” Asami smacked her palm against her forehead. She heard Korra chuckle lightly.

“No, Korra, I’m glad you’re telling me this.” She smiled gently.

“Really?” Korra glanced back and forth between Asami and her tea.

“Really.” Asami stated firmly, trying to maintain a comforting gaze.

“Sometimes I feel like a burden.” Korra looked down. “Scratch that, I always do.”

Asami suddenly felt a great distance, and a cold and bitter sensation replaced the warm alcoholic feeling in her stomach.

“Why do you keep telling yourself that?” Asami said almost angrily.

“What?” Korra looked offended.

“You keep allowing your demons and dark voices to tell you horrible things, I don’t understand why you trust them! You know your mind! They haunt you and I know that, but...”

Asami wanted to remain calm, but Korra’s words frustrated her. She remembered the few letters, sentence after sentence of disturbing news, of all the mental and physical progress. Asami agreed with Katara, it was in her head, yet Korra gave it permission to speak, to toy with her. To tell her awful, untrue things.

“Korra?” Asami asked with a wavering tone after moments of silence.

“Korra!” Asami repeated, grabbing Korra’s strangely still shoulders.

Asami once again called Korra’s name, although her blue eyes were open and looking in her direction, she seemed to be seeing something else.

A sudden freezing sensation struck Asami. She felt it in her arms and the palms of her hands. Her visibly shaking fingers slightly stabilized by her tight hold on Korra’s shoulders.

Asami felt herself slowly losing control, instantly she was reminded of a similar situation. Three years ago, Air Temple Island, those terrible two weeks.

There were times where Korra would wake randomly in the night, her body would shudder, limbs needing to flail yet too crippled to do so. Her trapped, reclined body directing her sweat into her hair. The hitched screams shook Asami awake, and she ran, faster than any other time she could remember.

She would slam the door open, and there she would see Korra, struggling in effort to even panic. Asami would hold back her own tears and wipe Korra’s away. She would hold Korra tightly against her, soothing her, cradling her head until the uneven breaths balanced, patiently waiting for Korra’s body to cease shuddering, and slowly fall back asleep.

It would be messy, Asami’s hands would become wet after weaving her fingers through Korra’s tear and sweat stained brown hair. Her pajamas occasionally stained with vomit or blood, the expensive fabric needing a laundry cycle more and more frequently, eventually ruining it’s texture.

Korra would apologize repetitively, and Asami would say ‘It’s fine’ and mean it. Korra would press but Asami would press further, ensuring something she will never allow Korra to forget.

Wet hands and dirty hair, even sleepless nights, never getting a second thought. It was something that was never doubted, never questioned.

Even at her lowest, Korra was never a burden. She wanted to make that clear, she wanted that to be something Korra would always understand, because to Asami, it made perfect sense.

Reeling herself back to reality, Asami noticed the look in Korra’s eyes being painfully familiar, she understood.

“Korra listen, it’s over, okay?” Asami’s breathing was growing uneven.

“Korra, look at me. I’m right here.” She stroked Korra’s face. A single tear fell slowly from her beautiful blue eyes.

More guests in the restaurant were turning their heads to the situation, Asami heard a few distant utterances.

“Is that the Avatar?”

“Is everything okay, Miss?”

“Should I call for help?”

Wanting to keep her voice leveled, Asami remained ignorant to the commotion surrounding her. She quickly wrapped her arms around Korra, gently tangling her fingers in her soft brown hair.

One hand smoothed up and down her back as she whispered in Korra’s ear. “Please come back to me. Please.”

Her pleas continued, using everything she had to keep her voice quiet.

Asami suddenly felt strong hands gripping her shirt, and she felt Korra’s head fall in the space in between her neck and shoulder, soft crying suddenly audible in Asami’s ear.

“Can we go, please?” Asami heard Korra whisper.

She nodded before pulling away to drop a hundred Yuans from her purse onto the table. Grabbing Korra’s hand, Asami frantically pushed them towards the exit. She thanked the very scared waiters who opened the door for them and bid them goodnight.

“Just one.” Asami suddenly heard Korra say as they walked towards the car.

“What?” Asami turned around to face Korra.

“We can’t have just one meal without some threat ruining everything.” Korra sounded bitter.

“Korra, I know you’re gonna turn this into a self-pity act, But don’t.” Asami said with a stomp of her foot. Korra simply looked up at Asami’s firm tone, irritated.

“Besides,” Asami continued, this time softly, “It’s my fault, I set you off.”

“Don’t blame yourself for triggering me.” Korra’s arms fell to her sides.

“Why not?!” Asami yelled.

“Because anything could set me off Asami, you made a small slip up with your wording.” Korra’s eye contact made Asami angrier. As if by not looking away, she meant everything she was saying.

“No! I was irresponsible.” She retaliated. “So I guess you’re right about one thing, I was being careless and stupid tonight.” Asami stated in defeat.

“I never called you stupid.” Korra’s eyes narrowed.

“Well you should’ve!” Asami felt her eyes stinging, “You were right about the Baijiu! The alcoholism! Everything!” She let out a breath, “I’m wondering if I should be surprised…”

Korra looked at her curiously, vanishing away the wrath.

“Today is the first time we’re seeing each other after three years and you see straight through me. Reading me like a damn book.” She smiled despite her slight tears.

“Well it is a pretty damn good book.” Korra chuckled, scraping the back of her neck.

Asami wanted to kiss her right then and there. She wanted to laugh and press Korra’s lips firmly over hers. To tug her new short brown hair, pulling her closer, rejecting any space, all distance, finally having Korra in the flesh.

She wanted to feel Korra’s knees buckle underneath her, melting like wax from the warmth spiraling within Asami.

But she didn’t, why didn’t she? Korra was supposed to make sense, but Asami hesitated in doing the one thing she clearly wanted. After everything, after so long, the grief still reigned.

Korra’s eyes never left hers, the icy blue stare daring Asami to feed her impulses. If Korra was able to read Asami like a book, then maybe she should shift her thoughts to something more appropriate.

They stood on the street, neither moving. Maybe Korra was waiting for Asami to speak, maybe Korra’s feelings mirrored Asami’s and she was also simply too scared to let her imagination shift itself into reality.

Asami knew how Korra felt about her own head, she even revealed her own lack of self-trust. If Korra hated the way her mind was geared, and never trusted her desires, what would make any yearnings for Asami any different?

Tiredly and reluctantly, Asami started walking back to the car, when she noticed Korra not following, she looked over her shoulder. Korra stood hugging herself, watching the movements of the dark street. Asami silently held out her arm, waiting to be noticed. Eventually, Korra’s eyes pulled away from watching a car turn a corner, and looked up to meet Asami’s soft gaze.

Korra looked surprised, as if she was someone lost suddenly confronted by a kind stranger. But it wasn’t strange at all. Anything but, it was so familiar but at the same time, something so new, something neither of them have had in a while; each other.

Threading her fingers in Asami’s, the two walked back to the Satomobile, both leaning on each other for support. It truly had been a long day.

“Thank you,” Korra quietly uttered, “For helping me back there. It’s difficult to do what you did.” Korra said while trembling. “Yet you did it.” She sounded almost impressed.

Asami gripped Korra tighter, it felt like one of the only ways to convey why Asami could do what she did, or maybe ease any doubts that Asami would ever hesitate, or ever slip away.

“Asami, I’m still not sure if it’s a good idea for you to drive.” Korra said as they approached the blue car.

“I’ll be fine. Plus I’m not sure you’re in such a fit state either.” Asami argued.

“No, Asami. You may not be drunk, but you’re definitely intoxicated.” Korra’s firm voice, strangely stimulating. Korra really wasn’t gonna let this go.

“Fine.” She crossed her arms, Korra looked taken aback by Asami’s compliance, if that even counted as such.

She threw the keys to Korra before climbing in the passenger seat, “Any damage you make to this car I will release on you tenfold!” Asami said menacingly. Korra however only snickered in response.

Korra placed her foot on the gas, slowly pulling the car from the curb, “I got this, relax!” Korra told her. It seemed she had noticed Asami tense up as soon as the engine began running. Asami released a verbal shudder as she tried to calm herself.

“Wow, are you really that nervous?” Korra asked her.

“Would you be offended if I said yes?” Asami responded with a question of her own.

Korra seemed to ponder on it for a minute, “Yes, and no.” she replied. Asami gave her a confused look, only to prompt Korra to nuance her claim.

“Yes, because now I feel like you’ve lost faith in me.” she joked, “And no, because I wouldn’t trust me to drive either.” Korra played true to her words as she suddenly swerved a right turn to get onto the highway.

“And yet you trust an incapable driver such as yourself over an intoxicated professional driver like me?” Asami asked mainly in satire, yet the question held legitimacy.

“Exactly.” Korra responded with exaggerated innocence to successfully regorge Asami’s irritation.

“Where are we headed by the way?” Korra suddenly asked, “Should I drive all the way back to your house?”

Asami wasn’t sure if Korra was capable of driving that far without some accident occurring, she chose a closer destination.

“No. Head to Future Industries tower. I have a space on the top floor near my office that’s like a bedroom in a way, I can just stay there for the night.”

“You sure?” Korra asked. When Asami nodded, Korra asked for directions, which Asami happily gave, yet Korra arduously obeyed. The drive was bumpy and rattling, Asami tried not to act like an impatient shrew who backseat drove, but Korra was making it difficult.

“After this light you’re going to want to get into the left lane, okay? And then it’s just two blocks left.” Asami spoke nervously. Korra simply nodded and tightened her grip on the wheel.

Korra followed Asami's instructions for the rest of the drive, she even managed to decently park in the lot located under Future Industries tower.

“Where’s your valet guy?” Korra asked as she tossed the keys back to Asami.

“Well, we used the back entrance where no valet’s are stationed.” Asami answered as she walked towards the door.

“I totally could have driven by the way.” Asami mentioned offhandedly. Korra sputtered in annoyance, “But I appreciate you being safe, and wanting to make sure I was okay.” She felt her face soften, and Korra only returned the look as she grabbed Asami’s shoulder.

“I’m more stubborn than you, there’s no way you could’ve squeezed your way through.” Korra said assuredly. Asami laughed slightly.

A few guards were stationed outside the elevator hall, upon seeing Asami, they cleared the way and signaled the elevator.

“Can’t press your own buttons, Miss CEO?” Korra joked as she elbowed Asami slightly.

Scoffing slightly, Asami continued the banter, “Nah, hurts my fingers.” She made a face and sprawled out her nails elegantly. Korra chuckled faintly in response as the elevator doors opened. Once they stepped inside, the guards pressed the top floor button. Asami noticed Korra sending a teasing glance towards her.

“Oh, shut up.” Asami murmured, narrowing her eyes, trying to resist smiling.

Korra’s weisenheimer type expression was making it difficult for Asami for her to resist initiating many things at that moment. As well as the strangely enticing current situation, the one of them alone in an elevator heading towards her private office. She quickly tried to expunge any thoughts she knew Korra would either tease or forever avoid her for.

They had reached the top floor in a time that felt slower than usual, solely to find only one office having it’s lights on, belonging to Asami’s personal assistant.

“Intana? What time is it?” Asami abruptly peeked into her subordinate's office, startling the woman Asami noted had heavy bags under eyes.

“Oh! Miss Sato! Hello!” Her auburn hair disheveled.

“Hello, how are you?”

“I’m well, and you?” She sounded exhausted.

“I’m alright,” Asami briefed before heading straight to the point, “Intana, you’ve worked exceedingly hard today, please go home and get rest.”

Intana looked taken-aback by Asami’s bluntness, her long fingers curled back into a fist as she had pointed them up in retaliation.

“Please.” Asami said sincerely, not even giving Intana an opportunity to disagree.

“Just let me pack my bag first,” she said as she stuffed a large accordion folder into her bag.

“Of course,” Asami prompted her. “I’ll be in my office. Thank you and please get home soon!” She added kindly.

Korra followed Asami down the hall, it had changed a little since the last time Korra walked through it. Asami took out the keys assigned to her office and slipped open the Choji doors, making a mental note to have them repolished.

She gestured for Korra to enter first, which she kindly accepted. Asami started to close the doors behind her when Intana exited her office to wish her a goodnight, Asami waved back when a certain realization hit her swiftly.

They were finally, truly alone.

Asami debated whether she should continue shutting the halfway closed Choji doors, wondering if it would be awkward to re-open them after already making the effort to drag the large wooden pieces across the floor. Taking a breath, Asami finished shutting them, leaving them in darkness. After a yelp from Korra, Asami switched on the lamp. She desperately wished her heart wasn’t beating as loud as it was, she hugged herself, hoping it wouldn’t increase tension.

“You redecorated.” Korra broke the silence, she had jumped to sit atop the desk.

“I did.” Asami nodded, pressing her upper and lower lips together, trying to look away from Korra making herself comfortable on the desk, as the sight was horribly corrupting Asami’s imagination.

“It looks nice.” Korra complimented, she hopped off the desk, walking towards Asami whose heart was sure to explode at any moment. Stretching out a gloved arm, Korra reached over Asami’s shoulder to touch what she now remembered was a wall of photographs. She took a step sideways to allow Korra more access.

“You look really pretty in this!” Korra said excitedly.

The blush in Asami’s cheeks darkened. “Thank you.” she smiled, “That was from a corporate party my father held about five years ago, though I’m not sure if I even remember what for. I think some milestone in the company’s net worth?” She scratched her head, hoping the memory would make itself clear.

“Ahh.” Korra said in understanding, “Well that outfit is really nice. You always knew how to dress.” She said strangely to herself and the photo more than to Asami.

“Knew? As in past tense?” Asami said humorly, wanting to lighten Korra’s sudden dampness.

“What?” Korra asked as if she hadn’t heard Asami, her eyes quickly widened. “What? Oh no! That's not what I meant at all.” She shook her hands in defense.

Asami let out a laugh as she took hold of one of the avatar’s shaking hands. Korra’s tizzy state was always amusing. “I’m messing with you.”

Korra huffed as her expression switched to one of faked annoyance, “I should've known, given how much you enjoy getting a rise out of me.” Korra said as her eyes continued to scan the photographs, eventually landing on a vertical photo of Asami’s mother, Yasuko, while she was still pregnant.

“My mom.” Asami said as Korra’s eyes lingered over the black and white picture. “I think she was maybe four months along with me in this.”

For a while Korra said nothing, so Asami simply waited. “You guys look alike.” Korra finally said shakily.

“Yeah well, she’s my mother.” Asami laughed nervously as she held her hands behind her back.

“I wish I met her.” Korra spoke softly, touching the rusted frame. Something about Korra showing an intimate interest in Asami’s family history, in these significant moments of her life, struck a chord within her.

“I wish you did too.” Asami felt her eyes sting. “I’ve told you before that I don’t believe you two would’ve gotten along very well. But now I’m not so sure.”

Korra’s hands left the frame and turned to Asami, bemused. “What makes you say that?”

Asami chuckled, her hands still behind her back. “You’re different now.” Asami noticed Korra’s puzzled face falter into dejection. Asami suddenly panicked, “Wait- no, I-...”

Korra however, shrugged. “I understand.” she reached across her chest to grip her forearm. “Though, you’re not wrong, I have changed. We all have.”

Nodding in agreement, Asami averted her gaze to more pictures on the wall, majority of her business life, and a few of her childhood. “Though you know, I don’t see that as a bad thing.”

“You don’t?” Korra asked, interested.

“No. To say we’re the same people we were three years ago would be...discrediting. Like we haven't grown and learnt from our mistakes.” Asami said softly.

“Three years, huh?” Korra sounded irritated and dejected.

Asami was hit with a sudden pensiveness, now cognizing the regretful way she spoke of the significant events three years ago. As if the last time she saw Korra, everything was a ‘’mistake‘’ that she had happily moved on from.

“No, I don’t mean it like that!” Asami spoke frantically before taking a breath. She continued, “What I mean is, Yes. I have changed in the past three years. The world didn’t stop spinning, despite it feeling that way.” She whispered, “And I spun with it. There are some new things, which you’re already mostly aware of,” she added with embarrassment, she could see Korra smile slightly at that. “But with all that pain I’ve become, someone new?...I’m still wondering if it’s better though.”

Asami gasped as Korra took her hand, “I’m liking the new you so far, even with the...” Korra grit her teeth, obviously censoring the word ‘alcohol’. “And if you want my honest opinion, you do seem...better...”

Korra averted her gaze, yet Asami still noticed her blush as she scratched the back of her neck, ruffling the ends of her short brown hair.

“Thank you, Korra,” Asami said sincerely, raising their joined hands, “And I see that in you too, being better. You were in such a dark place, and after everything you’ve gone through, seeing how capable you are now-”, She choked her way to the end of her acclaim. “It’s amazing.” It was all Asami could muster.

Korra’s blue eyes reflected brightly through the orange hue of the lamps and the moonlight. The normal icy stare now defrosted into a still and soft pond, yet still somehow managing to pierce through Asami sharply. The pastel in Korra’s eyes, accentuating Asami’s soul with vibrancy, it’s depth so accurate, it’s shading so perfectly placed. It knew exactly where to strike.

She could still feel remnants of the Baiju, swirling within her, her blurred visions slowly clearing. A sense of sobriety, of transparency, making her only more vulnerable.

It was too much, Korra’s beautiful gaze, the alcohol, the orange room. The warmth was so enveloping, suffocating, nevertheless, so comforting. Her flimsy wish, slowly coming to life, inhibition was now the final risk Korra inspired her to want to overcome.

Why couldn't she just kiss Korra? Why was it the one risk Korra invoked in her that Asami estranged from?

She looked away.

Korra turned away as well, she seemed to find the umbrella wrack heavily interesting. “Thank you, for saying that.” Korra said, eyes still glued to the structure.

Asami smiled in response, even though she knew Korra couldn't see.

“Well I guess I should get going,” Korra chuckled, she seemed to trip over her feet and she staggered to open the heavy Choji doors.

Startled, Asami placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders, prompting her to quit struggling with the door before losing patience and firebending it down. “You’re leaving?”

“Well it is pretty late.” Korra stated obviously.

“Right.” Asami agreed reluctantly, a little downcast before painfully realizing something.

“Wait, how are you getting back to Air Temple Island?” Asami couldn't believe she didn’t take Korra’s way of getting back home into account.

“I’m sure I could hail a cab and then waterbend my way across…” Wiggling her arms to signify her plan to swim her way to the island, “I’m not sure if the ferry’s are still open.”

“They aren't.” Asami stated plainly, though still worried.

“It’s fine, it’s not like I haven't done so before.” She made her way to open the door again.

“You won’t let me drive you, will you?” Asami asked, even though she knew the answer.

Korra gave her a knowing glance.

“It’s worn off!” Asami yelled in reference to her slight drunkenness.

“Even if that’s true you’d have to drive all the way back.” Korra looked at her awkwardly.

“So?” her voice was rising.

“Number one, No. Number two, I’d feel guilty.” Korra held up the appropriate fingers as she listed her first-class compelling reasons.

“No need to feel guilty if I’m offering.”

“You’re right, but I can’t help it.”

Asami knew why Korra would feel liable, she knew Korra was more than capable of getting home on her own, for some reason Asami wished she didn't. Using the courage Korra gave her, she blurted out a risky request.

“Stay.”

“What?”

“You can stay the night if you want.” Asami opened a door on the left side of her office, revealing a minimalistic style bedroom, tinted with pink and gray colors. A decent sized bed in the corner, sheets still undone from a few nights prior.

Korra walked silently into the room, taking it in. “You’re sure?” she said after a while.

Asami nodded. “There’s also a bathroom with shower and all, so if you want to…”

Korra’s face was a strange mixture of confusion and appreciation. “Asami this is awfully kind of you but…”

“Please,” Asami didn't know or how or when, but she was suddenly grasping Korra’s hand, pleadingly looking into her fierce blue eyes, “Stay.”

Amusement was gradually etching on Korra’s face, “Missed those sleepovers we had that much, eh?” she laughed quietly.

Asami rolled her eyes as she gently nudged Korra’s shoulder. “Don’t make me regret this.” Her voice deep, yet playful.

Gripping her sides, Korra looked back at Asami who was now walking towards the closet. She removed and threw a towel in Korra’s direction, which she caught instinctively.

She ushered Korra into the fairly sized bathroom, “Toiletries here,” pointing to a wrack on the shower wall, “Toothbrush here,” opening a mirror cabinet. “If you need anything else let me know.”

Korra mumbled a quick thank you before Asami stepped out of the bathroom. Asami tried not to focus on the muffled sounds of Korra undressing and switching on the water. She shook her head, disapproving of her wild imagination. Although at the same time Asami was intrigued, she could definitely remember moments where she indulged to similar fantasies. A time when it was just a simple crush, one Asami swore to herself she’d get over.

Asami dressed into her night clothes, all the while trying to drown the indecorous thoughts reeling in due to the upcoming reality. Korra was to spend the night at Asami’s for the first time in three years. Asami was to be physically close, intimately close, with Korra for the first time in three years. She sighed heavily before flipping her body onto the bed, groaning into the pillow, making it the burden of her carnal frustrations.

She rubbed her stomach and bent her knees, trying to push certain urges away. Desperately trying not to dwell on the fact that Korra was currently standing under a hot stream of water, hands travelling over her body. Scrubbing her abdomen, toned back and sinewy arms, reaching for certain places Asami secretly wished she could do for her. The fantasies subverted Asami, causing her to audibly whimper. She didn’t even register that her fingers had slowly, instinctively begun extending lower, precariously close to a place Asami knew that if reached...well, her credited self-control would fail her.

Flipping herself upright, Asami removed her hands. Thinking about Korra thus and so hadn’t always been something tentative or even something Asami actively shied away from. Regardless, it felt iniquitous, by having, and even close to acting upon venereal thoughts when Korra was barely in the next room. Asami wanted to be a good hostess, committing acts of onanism towards her guests would probably result in a downgrade of reputation, as well as brokered trust towards the woman Asami truly didn't want to cross the boundaries of.

A sudden knock took Asami out of her state of contemplation. Confused, she walked over to her door, no one seemed to be behind it. She heard the knock again, funnily enough coming from the bathroom.

“Asami?” She heard Korra say.

“Korra? Is everything alright?” She walked over to the bathroom, steam slipping from the crack under the door.

“Yeah everything’s fine, you kinda...forgot to give me pajamas…” Korra stated uncomfortably.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Feeling embarrassed, Asami frantically ran to her dresser. She noticed a blue tank and white pants, not wanting to be obvious, she went with a black, silky coordinating pair of pajamas. Folding them in her arms, she reapproached the door.

“Uh Korra? Do you want to open the door slightly so I could pass these? Or should I turn around, or…?” Her suggestions hung awkwardly in the air.

“Umm, just pass them to me.” Korra said unsurly. Asami saw a wet arm sticking out of the door, waving for the clothes. Passing them over, Asami went back to sit on her bed, tucking her knees against her chest, not wanting to appear too eager for Korra to exit the bathroom.

She heard the door open and forced herself not to look in Korra’s direction, the mere mental image of the avatar in Asami’s subtly provocative night-wear was...well, provocative.

“Do they fit?” Asami asked, still looking down.

“You tell me.” Her head shot up, Asami swore there was a hint of seductivity in Korra’s voice.

Bracing herself, Asami turned around. If Asami showed any hints of arousal, Korra either hadn’t noticed, or for Asami’s benefit, pretended she didn't.

“Thanks for lending these, and the shower, I needed it.” Korra said in gratitude as she wiped her wet hair with a towel. She began walking back to the bathroom, Asami realized, to waterbend the leftover wetness down the drain.

Eventually, Korra walked out of the bathroom, switching off the light before pointing to the bedroom’s lamp, silently asking for permission to extinguish it. Asami nodded, and they were left in the dark. Korra hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Asami in concern, mouth opening as to ask the famous ‘Are you okay’.

Before any words left Korra’s mouth Asami briskly stood up, “I’m going to put on a pot of tea.” she said hurriedly.

“Okay.” Korra said dazedly.

Asami stopped in her tracks, “Do you want some?”

“Sure.” Through the dark, she could still see a thin smile appearing on Korra’s face.

Putting on a robe, Asami disappeared from the room and past her office for which she briefly stopped in to retrieve the master key, she hoped Intana’s office still had hot water. Unlocking her assistant’s door, she noticed the pot of tea still warm. Intana had never brought Asami tea she didn't like, she assumed the majority of it was made by her assistant herself. Pouring two cups with 3 sugar cubes in each she carefully made her way out, locking Intana’s office door before returning to her room.

When she entered her office she was surprised to see Korra inside, staring at the wall of photographs from before.

“Oh hey!” said Korra, startled as she accepted the cup Asami had just offered. She uttered a quick ‘thanks’ before returning her attention to the photos.

“I just realized...” Korra drawled.

“Hmm?” Asami questioned.

“I’m not in any of these.”

Korra had stated it a little too plainly, Asami knew how Korra spoke when there was something to hide.

“I’m sorry.” Asami said, her tea still undrunk.

“Why? These all seem like professional or family photos.” Korra seemed to be talking to herself more than Asami. “Me being up there wouldn't fit.”

“You were.” Asami said, watching Korra scan each picture.

“What?” she asked, meeting Asami’s eyes.

“Up there. You were.” Asami professed sadly.

“Why not anymore?” Asami could tell Korra was working hard to level her patience and offense. She appreciated that deeply.

Turning around, Asami sat in her large chair and unlocked the bottom drawer. She noticed Korra approach the front of her desk, waiting in confusion.

Slowly, Asami removed a dusted framed photograph from beneath several papers. She slid it over the desk's surface. Asami knew every corner of the picture that Korra’s eyes landed over, having it visually memorized by every angle.

It was in Zaofu, the sun northwest, as it was late in the day. They sat atop a grass covered bench, a small patch of yellow blades hiding underneath Korra’s left boot. They were watching Bolin fail at metal-bending. Mako and Suyin stood talking in the background, standing on the third step of the Beifong’s estate, their shadows blending with the ones from the tree garden. Korra and Asami’s arms around each other, smiling at Varrik’s cameraman, who had told them to “act natural”.

Bringing her vision back to reality, Asami stared at her twiddling thumbs, waiting for Korra to express her reaction.

“I almost forgot this existed.” Korra said with a nervous laugh.

“I almost did too.” Asami confessed.

“Why did you put it away? It’s a great picture.” She held it for both of them to see.

She wasn’t entirely sure how to phrase her answer as the truth seemed a little heavy. During Korra’s absence, staring at their pictures, the captured ebullient memories would do her no good, only plunging Asami’s anguish into torrential waters, the feeling of drowning becoming common.

What she wanted was Korra in the flesh. She was tired of photos, of letters, of bottles on her bedside table.

All that past joy, her space for safety, any love for Korra, all blocked by grief.

After the first few letters, pen-palling Korra in a way was more dispiriting than lifting, it slowly became a reminder for how removed they both were from each other. A slap in the face of the day their distance commenced.

_“Let me come with you.”_

_“Asami-”_

_“It doesn't matter. Let me help you.”_

_“You’ve already done enough Asami, you belong here, helping.”_

_“No, I’ve done that enough. Why can’t I belong...with you?”_

_“What are you saying?”_

_“Why are you so quick to push me away, Korra?”_

_“I’m not.”_

_“You obviously are, I’m offering my care and you’re pushing me away.”_

_“I’m tired of having this conversation, Asami.”_

_“Fine, if that’s how you feel.”_

_“It’s not.”_

_“Then how do you feel, Korra?”_

_Silence. “Korra?”_

_“Please Asami, I’m not gonna be the reason you throw everything away. You’re too valuable. To the world, to Republic City, to me.”_

_“You’ll write to me?”_

_“I promise. Besides, it will only be a few weeks.”_

The sting in Asami’s eyes faded into a blur. Head throbbing as she finally gave in, releasing her hold, allowing the dam to bust. She pressed her face into her hands, hiding away the red veins corrupting the whites of her eyes.

A sudden weight fell onto the backs of her shoulders, and a pressure on the top of her head. Korra’s arms had enveloped her front. Reflexively with a snivel, Asami removed her hands from her face, and trapped Korra’s arms. It felt good. This was what she wanted, what she asked for, Korra in the flesh.

For a while neither of them said anything, Asami was even able to hear one of her tears land on the glass of the photo frame, wetting one of Korra’s wolf-tails.

Korra’s grip tightened, which only made Asami want to cry harder.

“If you don’t wanna tell me why you put the photo away, it’s alright, I won’t push.” Korra spoke gently in Asami’s ear despite her desperate grip.

Korra’s benevolence felt genuine. Maybe she was being patient and Asami’s resistance and remaining silence wouldn’t be unfair.

But then Asami remembered who she was thinking about, and who was holding her. A singular notion raced through all her scrutiny.

Korra had always been irresistible.

“Not seeing you for so long, after being so used to seeing you everyday, was a little...” she paused, “Well, let’s say it took getting used to.” Asami felt Korra nod above her, “I was ready to come with you even, and everyone, including you, told me it would only be for a few weeks.”

Surprisingly, Korra pulled away, turned around and sat on Asami’s desk, tapping the back of her heels against the wooden drawers.

“I lied,” she said finally. “It was always going to be more than a few weeks.”

Asami studied her, “Why couldn't you just tell me that?”

“What was I supposed to say? That I’ll be gone for whoever knows how long? I was paralyzed Asami. It was completely unpredictable.” Korra’s voice was filled with sorrow.

“So what were you afraid of? That I would've followed you even if it was as uncertain as you say?” Asami almost yelled, a fresh set of tears waited impatiently behind her eyes.

“Yes.”

Korra said it firmly, with zero hesitation. “You were anticipating a short getaway, I was anticipating forever.”

Asami was at a loss for words, Korra’s candor often had that effect on her.

“You heard what I told you Asami, you’re too valuable.”

Asami wanted to believe Korra meant it, that Korra simply wanted what was best.

“You put the prosperity of Republic City, of Future Industries, of the Air Nation above all else.” Asami stated.

“All that, yes, of course, but I was also looking out for you.” Korra said casually, yet put an emphasis on the word ‘you’ for the third time that night. “I stand by what I said, you didn't need to be the brunt of my burden.”

“I did,” Asami said almost automatically, “I did need you.” her words came out in a mix of anger and dejection.

Asami saw Korra’s expression change into one of slight shock. “You say that, but I wasn’t ‘me’ then.” She let out a puff of air.

“What do you mean?” Asami scooted closer as she rested her arm on the desk, slightly bumping her tea. The liquid quivered back and forth, mocking Asami for her similar mannerisms.

“You know, you saw me. I wasn’t the Avatar, the Avatar people needed. Whatever you needed from me, I couldn't give you.” Korra’s shoulders slumped.

Korra’s sincerity, although worth listening to, was so far removed from the truth it made Asami want to laugh.

“Do you really believe that's what I needed from you?” Korra’s sorrowful body movement suddenly revived. “That, that’s what I wanted from you?”

Korra’s new alertness caused a look of panic behind her blue eyes. She stared at Asami in disbelief before looking around the room, as if searching for the answer in some random corner.

“...Yes?”

She threw her head into her hands, “You’re an idiot, Korra.” This time Asami did laugh.

“Well I’m not gonna deny that…” She scratched her head and soon joined Asami in the laughter, almost spilling her tea in the process.

They clutched their stomachs as they roared hysterically. It felt so overdue. Her flooded grief washed and plunged away. Replaced and satiated by tears of relief, of elation, even if the joke wasn’t that funny.

Minutes later, the hysterics faltered and Korra looked at Asami meaningfully, abruptly ending any left-over giggles.

“Sometimes I wonder what could've happened, how you would react, if I told you the truth about it being more than a couple weeks.”

Asami took a moment, not knowing how to respond, she went with the truth.

“I’m honestly not sure, like you said, unpredictable.” Korra nodded in understanding. “Three years is a long time, and it’s not like I would have regretted coming with you, but what’s done is done.”

Korra looked puzzled, so Asami continued. “The fact is, I didn’t come with you, and I spent a long time regretting that. More than a few weeks really. It took me time, but I kind’ve stopped ruminating on what would've happened if I did join you. All I did was hope you’d come back.”

Korra seemed to be processing Asami’s words. She nodded before responding. “I get that. In a way it’s similar to what I went through. For a long time I was focused on wishing you were with me, or that I was back in Republic City. If I ever regretted rejecting your offer, I had to remind myself that I made the right decision, by looking out for you. Even if you didn’t see it that way.” Korra finished, lifting one of her knees for her chin to rest on.

“I think I see it now,” Asami said slowly, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but maybe it was good for us?”

Korra furrowed her brows, waiting for Asami to explain. “Well I wouldn't say ‘good’, but maybe one day we’ll realize why it happened.”

“Why it happened.” Korra echoed thoughtfully. They each took a sip of their tea before Asami stood up to head back to the bedroom. Korra stayed put on the desk, Asami had to call out to extricate Korra from her brooding.

They each climbed into the bed silently, Korra laid flat on her back, hands over her chest, staring at the ceiling. Asami turned onto her side, resting her head in her palm.

“You okay?” She asked Korra quietly.

“I’m fine.” Korra mumbled, glancing quickly at Asami to answer before reverting her gaze to the white ceiling.

Asami stared at her skeptically, “Do you still, you know, have nightmares?” she questioned carefully.

Korra winced a little, Asami wanted to reach out, but didn’t. “Not as much as I used to.” Korra answered simply.

“Is there anything I can do?” Asami asked innocently, nudging herself closer.

Korra turned her head to the side, the sudden eye contact and close proximity between them drained the air from Asami’s lungs, she suddenly felt quite guilty at the analogy.

Korra’s eyes softened before turning away self-consciously.

“What?” Asami asked croakily.

“What you used to do.” Korra said, eyes darting between Asami’s face and the rest of the room.

What she used to do…?

Oh. Asami felt her mouth make the shape of the syllable in her head. Korra’s eyes seemed to shut out of embarrassment.

“No, I’m sorry, that was...ahh.” Korra said through gritted teeth, shoving herself further towards the edge of the bed. Subliminally, Asami’s hand reached towards Korra’s elbow, and although her clutch was far from secure, it seemed to prevent Korra’s movements.

“You know how much I value being a good hostess, Korra,” She joked, albeit it held true. “Your wish, my command.” Asami made an effort to keep her tone light and casual, as to not pressure Korra into anything.

Korra sniggered slightly before narrowing her eyes, “Sounds kinky.”

Asami’s eyebrows shot up so quickly to her head it almost hurt. She sputtered messily, Korra was truly something else.

She bit her lip to stifle laughter, playfully palming Korra’s smug face away, “No words for you Avatar Korra, no words.”

The feel of Korra’s hot breathy laughter against her hand sent shivers racing down her spine. A familiar, pulsing feeling flared in her abdomen. She crossed her legs, yet Korra seemed to notice Asami’s sudden change in movement. Not making it any better, she urged herself closer, nestling herself under Asami’s chin, brown hair tickling her neck and chest.

In a trice Korra’s arm wiggled out from between them. She removed Asami’s awkward placement of hand from her face and draped it over her own well-knit body. Instantly, Asami was tempted to bunch up the black night-wear to let her hands roam over Korra’s sculpted back and shoulders. The silky material, unparalleled to Korra’s scarred and rough skin.

The palpitations of Asami’s heart were audible even in her own ears, it would be ridiculous to assume Korra couldn't hear it. As if Korra really could read her like a book, Asami felt a hand lie tenderly at her waist, shyly, yet firmly holding her.  
The simple and single grip, an earnest declaration, one of safety. Confirmed with each back and forth stroke of Korra’s thumb.

Korra had reached for her, answering the pleas Asami had oftentimes whispered into the ears of a woman so terrified. Come back to me.

The delicate touch, so reassuring, holding Asami in place. It’s value and power, something so beyond an acknowledgement of Asami’s request.

It was a promise, one for the future, filled with old, yet enduring trust.

“Is this okay?” Korra asked with such consideration in her voice it slackened Asami’s fast beating heart, feeling as though it had melted, unfurling throughout her body.

“Yes,” She spoke into Korra’s hair, inhaling it’s natural scent combined with her own shampoo. “It’s okay.” She smiled.

“You smell good.” Asami said carelessly, surprised at the confidence in her own voice.

“Thanks,” Korra chuckled, “You do too.”

Asami moved one of her hands into Korra’s hair, lightly playing with its ends. She looped single brown strands around her fingers, wanting Korra to be close to her in every way.

Their embrace brought Asami to a memory, consisting of something almost identical to their current position. Out of old habit, Asami would listen for Korra’s breaths to even out, but as of this moment, there was no hitch to listen for, no imbalance to mediate. There was no shuddering to cease, no sweat to prevent from dripping, no flooding tears to dry with a shirtsleeve. It was such a contrast from three years ago.

Asami could feel Korra’s wall of stress dissolve, enabling the two of them to be alloyed, invincible.

Regardless, the need to be there for Korra overpowered Asami’s newfound gallantry, and she decided to nag one more time.

“If you do though,” Asami stuttered. Korra moved to look at her, their faces dangerously close, “...get nightmares, and you need something, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Korra smiled, her eyes so gentle. “Right now, just this is perfect.”

Asami could feel the words on her face, a spare tease of what Korra’s breath felt like, tasted like.

_Just kiss her, do it._

But she didn't, Korra had suddenly turned around and pressed her back against Asami’s chest. Any slight disappointment Asami might have endured quickly dissipated, and it was if time had slowed. Her heart in an inexplicable position, a sense of content and clarity so unprecedented, it was something Asami never believed she was capable of feeling.

The golden light from the city’s skyline barely passed through the window, it was nothing but an insignificant blur of artificial luminescence. The dark sky had hidden away all of it’s gems, Republic City had hogged away all of the gleam, ironically leaving the stars out of any showcasing. Any light from the city below, or any twinkling from the sky above, failed to shine upon them.

Through the darkness of the room, despite the shadows impending, draped over their bodies and surroundings, Asami had never felt brighter, and all she knew was love.

With her hands tightly wrapped around Korra’s torso, she pressed her lips tenderly to the nape of Korra’s neck, letting her breath flutter the brown tendrils of her hair. Korra shivered beneath her, yet made no effort to further herself.

Slowly, Asami’s heart-rate decreased, as there was no longer a need for recalibration or for worry. The days of coveting, of analyzing Korra’s letters felt so outdated, because in Asami’s arms was something new, someone fulfilling. She didn’t pine, she didn't brood on what could've been.

Korra was no longer a fantasy, a hopeless crush, a piece missing from Asami’s soul. Because presently, Korra was engulfed in her arms, refreshingly without fear controlling her. But it wouldn’t matter if she was scared, because this was what Korra needed, what they both needed.

And that was enough, Korra would always be enough. That itself was clearer than day, no questions asked, no doubts to be made. Korra made sense unlike anything or anyone else. So Asami will wait, she’ll wait until the next harmonic convergence if she has to.

_Fin._


End file.
